


Aftermath

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott/Stiles, aftermath of battle. My artwork for the Teen Wolf Reversebang challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was my artwork for the Reversebang challenge. Unfortunately, no fic ended up happening but if anyone feels inspired, I'd love to see something written to go with it :D
> 
> Also posted on [Tumblr here](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/77854631912/scott-stiles-aftermath-this-was-my-artwork-for).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After All (Aftermath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384582) by [inyron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyron/pseuds/inyron)




End file.
